Juliet Watson
Juliet Watson is a student at Blackwell Academy. She is a reporter for the school newspaper Blackwell Totem, who lives in the Prescott Dormitory. She is best friends with Dana Ward and the girlfriend of quarterback Zachary Riggins. Personality Juliet is a compelling, witty girl with a temperamental side. She is easily overwhelmed by resentment and jealousy and rashly approaches predicaments with a headstrong demeanor. A popular member of the Vortex Club, she mingles with the likes of Victoria Chase, Nathan Prescott, and Dana Ward. Despite this, she also criticizes the club for its elitist manner as well as one of its main representatives, Victoria Chase, much like fellow member Dana does. She even goes so far as to write an article about the bullying issue at Blackwell that has only worsened because of the Vortex Club, as seen in Episode 5 when Max has the opportunity to observe the newspaper at the Two Whales Diner. Despite this, she feels betrayed by Victoria when it is revealed she lied to her which indicates that she considered her a close enough friend to trust her over Dana. Juliet is the Blackwell newspaper reporter and thinks highly of her own skills, which is evident by her efforts to interview people and get information after Kate Marsh's suicide (or suicide attempt) and by her dorm room plate which proudly reads "Juliet: X-treme Reporter". Episode One - "Chrysalis" Juliet makes her first appearance in this episode outside of Mr. Jefferson's classroom shortly after dismissal. When Max steps out of the classroom, Juliet and Zachary Riggins are discussing her outfit, Juliet wanting to be complimented on what she was wearing. The two proceed down the hallway and stop outside the girl's restroom. They can be seen talking and holding hands. When Max goes to retrieve Warren Graham's flash-drive from Dana's room, Juliet is seen trapping Dana in her own chamber. Max is obligated to inquire of Juliet as to the motive behind her actions. Juliet hostilely counters Max's question stating Max never cares for others and zones out with her camera. She will test Max's concern and ask if she knows her last name. If Max answers correctly, Juliet will explain her anger towards Dana. If Max answers incorrectly, Juliet will supply her real last name. With this information, Max can rewind time and refer to Juliet by her full name before being quizzed. Juliet begins by claiming Victoria informed her of Dana sexting Zachary, her boyfriend. Max immediately becomes suspicious of Victoria's story and begins investigating into the case. Searching Victoria's room, Max finds out that the most likely reason for Victoria's scheme was the article Juliet wrote on the Vortex Club. Following Max providing Juliet with a printout of Victoria's email proving her story to be a ruse, Juliet harbors guilt and releases Dana. She admits to her jealousy and apologizes. Juliet promises to buy her dinner and do her laundry as recompense for suspecting her. The two forgive and forget as Juliet vacates the dormitory, planning to confront Zachary regarding Victoria. Max will encounter Juliet sitting in the school parking lot. She is visibly distraught by Zachary's and Victoria's betrayal. If Max asks Juliet about her status with Zachary, she will reveal that Zachary confessed to sexting Victoria. Juliet will add that Zachary treated the situation as a "joke" to justify his actions. It is heavily suggested that Juliet refuses to consider Zachary's account as the valid truth. Episode Two - "Out of Time" The next morning, Juliet accompanies Brooke Scott in the hallway outside of Max's dormitory. Juliet discovers Kate's video, disgusted by the content the Vortex Club released. Brooke adds that she never discerned Kate as a member of the Vortex Club nor to partake in their notorious affairs. Juliet initially is hesitant of watching the video, however, her uncertainty vanishes when Max joins the conversation. Juliet promptly exposes Kate's "hot" new video to Max, ridiculing Kate - like most Vortex Club members - for her promiscuity at the party. She is later seen holding hands with Logan Robertson in Blackwell's hallway where she tells him she's got the sweetest outfit for the party and that she's seen Victoria and her friends shopping for the event. At the mention of Victoria shopping, Logan is reminded that he needs to "score" some weed from Nathan. When Max sees the two holding hands, she thinks Juliet is "laying the smackdown on Zachary." Later, the entire school is standing outside the girls' dormitory at Kate’s suicide attempt; Dana and Juliet are holding onto one another, looking very distraught. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" After Kate's suicide (or suicide attempt), Juliet plans to write an article for the Blackwell Totem about the incident. On Dana's laptop, Max can find an email from Juliet requesting some answers for her article which Dana declines for the time being. From Max's social media page, she will either post a message to write a report about Max's heroic act or ask to do an interview with Max later if Kate didn't survive. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Early in the episode, Max texts Juliet to see if she knows any information about Frank Bowers. Later on, Juliet can be seen in the VIP section at the End of the World Party making out with Zach under the heavy influence of alcohol or drugs. Upon seeing Juliet and Zach, Max will comment that she hopes Zach doesn't enact revenge on her. Episode Five - "Polarized" Juliet appears very briefly in the diner sequence of Max's nightmare. She is sitting very close to Zachary and pleads for Max to save her. If Max chooses to sacrifice Arcadia Bay, Juliet is presumed to be among the town's casualties. Articles Blackwell Totem "The Spirit of the News Since 1898" Is the Vortex Club...A Cult? by Juliet Watson "One of Blackwell Academy's most durable and influential social groups, the Vortex Club, started in the neon 1980's as a new wave rebellion against the yuppie forces of the Reagan era. Imagine a time when computer nerds were dumped into garbage cans and blue hair was a cause of expulsion and even violence. Male students who wore earrings were bullied and beaten -- now every football player has two or three exotic piercings. So The Vortex Club was originally a haven from the peer pressure that every generation experiences. How ironic then that the revolutionary roots of social misfits has become a elitist cult. Or is that just envy at one of Blackwell's most successful organizations? We tried to interview the Vortex Club member, Victoria Chase, but she refused to comment and even tried to stop this story from publication." CONTINUED ON THE NEXT PAGE Arcadia Bay Beacon Blackwell Bullying? by Juliet Watson "As a student at Blackwell Academy, I'm torn in writing this essay -- I love my school and the education it has provided, but at the same time, I have to use my own critical thinking abilities as a budding journalist. So when I report that Blackwell has a problem, it's not with any glee or agenda. In fact, this problem reflects a disturbing national trend. In short: there are bullies at school and they are us." Relationships Friends * Dana Ward - Dana and Juliet are best friends. However, Juliet's nature leads her to be suspicious of Dana in the first episode after the spreading of a nasty rumor. It seems the two are still close and hang out together during the game regardless of the girl-drama created by Victoria. Romantic * Zachary Riggins - Despite Zach's claim that he sexted Victoria as a joke, Juliet is upset when she hears of his unfaithfulness. However, she gets back together with him by the time of the Vortex Club party in Episode 4, possibly due to alcohol-induced lack of judgement. Enemies * Victoria Chase - Victoria antagonizes Juliet in response to an article criticizing Victoria and exposing her for bullying at Blackwell, written by Juliet. The two are at odds already prior to the game because of this and the fact that Juliet "stole" Zachary from Victoria, who she seemingly was interested in before Juliet and he became a couple. As an act of revenge, Victoria spread the rumor that Juliet's best friend Dana was sexting with Zachary, while secretly she was sexting with him herself, trying to sabotage their friendship and Juliet and Zachary's relationship. Trivia *Her room in the Girls' Dormitory is Room 223. *She, Dana, and Sarah are the only Vortex Club members to not appear in the alternative timeline. *Juliet and Dana have the same profile picture on Facebook. *There's a "Juliet + Zachary = Love 4ever" graffiti next to Chloe and Rachel's hideout. Gallery juliet1.jpg julietep1.jpg|Juliet talking to Zachary ("Chrysalis") julietdorms.png|Juliet talking to Max ("Chrysalis") julietparking.jpg|Juliet in the parking lot ("Chrysalis") jusietbrooke.jpg|Juliet and Brooke watching Kate's video ("Out of Time") julietkate.png|Juliet and Dana outside the dormitory ("Out of Time") julietparty.jpg|Juliet at the party ("Dark Room") de:Juliet Watson es:Juliet Watson pl:Juliet Watson pt-br:Juliet Watson ru:Джульет Уотсон Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters (Season 1) Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Characters Category:Female Characters (Season 1) Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 1) Category:Season 1